No Need To Wait
by uminishi
Summary: Okay! There's this girl, Cherry, that's waiting for her eternal love, but since she's waiting, she doesn't doesn't fall in love with anyone. Could the cutest lil' demon around, Hiei, open her eyes?
1. Summer Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters, only Cherry and Adella are my originals. NOTE: everyone is 17-years-old  
  
***I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP EVERYONE! This is my first fanfic and I want ya to leave a review telling what you think and how I can IMPROVE my writing! So, rip it up if ya want!***  
  
Chapter 1 -Summer Begins  
  
***Lunchtime***  
  
It's lunchtime at Drake High School on a sunny afternoon as Cherry Tachikawa and Adella Avalon meet under an old, oak tree in the courtyard.  
  
"Two and a half more hours then school's out for summer!" Cheered Cherry while walking towards her long-time best friend Adella. "So, what are your plans? Any summer love?"  
  
Adella's face began to blush, but then she snapped out of it, and wacked Cherry on the head.  
  
Cherry knew Adella and Youko Kurama were in love with eachother, but they would never confess to it. She wanted to find some way to hook them up, and summer would have all the time needed to do just so.  
  
With Yusuke's arm around Keiko, they joined Cherry and Adella. "You two better be prepared for the Biology final,"warned Yusuke.  
  
"It wasn't that hard now, was it?" said Kurama as he and Hiei suprised the group from behind.  
  
"Well, science is always your thing Kurama,"replied Yusuke looking at the ground dissappointed.  
  
"Where's Kuwabara and Yukina?"asked Keiko, "I have to get this math book back to her."  
  
"They're probably in the lunchline. You know how Kuwabara stuffs his face with food at every chance," said Hiei with a smirk. Everyone agreed.  
  
The group soon had to split up to go to class; Cherry and Adella went to Biology, Yusuke and Keiko went to Spanish, Hiei and Kurama went to Art.  
  
***After School***  
  
RING! The school bell gave it's final call for the year. The group met on the front steps of Drake High, even Kuwabara was there, but Yukina was still unseen.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to be a Junior next year!" bragged Kuwabara.  
  
"We're all going to be Juniors,"added Hiei then he whispered to Kurama,"I can't believe he actually made it through 2nd grade."  
  
Kuwabara jumped,"Hey! I heard that you little punk!"  
  
Cherry budged in to break a fight."You guys are talking about next year already? What about summer first? Oh, look! Yukina's out now!"  
  
"Yukina? What? Where?"searched Kuwabara, "Oh, hey girl! You ready for me to walk you home?"  
  
"Yeah, sure,"blushed Yukina as she waved everyone good bye and they left.  
  
"Well, we all should get going," Adella stood up from her spot on the stairs next to Kurama.  
  
Yusuke and Keiko walked hand in hand towards Blossom Park as Cherry, Adella, Kurama, and Hiei walked towards Summit, the complex where each of the eight lived with their families in apartments.  
  
***The Rose Garden***  
  
The four walked home passing chains of stores when they came to The Rose Garden.  
  
"Cherry! The Rose Garden is finally open!" pointed Adella, her specialty is plant while Cherry's is energy impulse,"We have to go!" Adella tugged Cherry towards the entrance and the boys followed. Cherry would normally resist, but she saw this as an opportunity to have Adella and Kurama spend time together.  
  
Inside the garden there were roses of every kind and color. The air was filled with sweet aroma and the site was breathtaking. Two cobble stoned paths led to opposite directions as the four entered.  
  
Cherry turned to Adella and smiled,"Maybe you and Kurama should take the path on the right, and Hiei and I will take the path on the left. We'll meet you at the exit."  
  
"That sounds good,"agreed Kurama.  
  
Adella blushed then walked off with Kurama. Cherry and Hiei went their way as well.  
  
Cherry took a deep breath enjoying the smell, "You gotta love roses! There's nothing to hate about them," she stopped and sat on a bench, "maybe we should give those two doves some extra time together."  
  
Hiei sat next to Cherry, "So, you like playing matchmaker?"  
  
"I don't need to play matchmaker. Adella and Kurama were already in love. I'm just giving her the confidence," Cherry stared at the peach colored roses next to the bench,"besides ...I don't want her to grow old and be alone. Everyone should have someone to be with."  
  
"And what about you?"asked Hiei.  
  
Cherry's eyes widened and she lost focus of the roses, "I don't know. I never looked for myself." Cherry stood up and walked to a bush of red roses to play with the petals. Hiei followed her.  
  
Cherry broke the silence after a couple minutes, "In Makai I was arranged to marry the son of my mother's best friend. I felt it was ...too early...and scared that the person I was meant to be with ...was still out there."  
  
Hiei saw Cherry's eyes begin to moisten, but she didn't cry."So you reject those who come close ...because you're waiting."  
  
Cherry looked up at Hiei, but didn't say anything. They exited the garden and met with Adella and Kurama to walk home. On the way to Summit, Adella talked about the garden, but Cherry couldn't help thinking of her conversation with Hiei. He was right. She rejects those who come close to her because she is always waiting. 


	2. Hidden Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters, only Cherry and Adella are my originals. Note: Everyone is 17-years-old  
  
***I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP EVERYONE! This is my first fanfic and I want ya to leave a review telling what you think and how I can IMPROVE my writing! So, rip it up if ya want!***  
  
Chapter 2 - Hidden Feelings  
  
***Mother Leaves***  
  
It's been a couple days since school got out. Ms. Yokomoto, Cherry's adoptive mother in Ningenkai, is leaving to America for the summer on a business trip. Cherry sits on the couch in the living room watching Ms. Yokomoto hurry about gathering her luggage.  
  
"Ok! I finally have everything together!" sighed Ms. Yokomoto, "Are you sure you'll be alright here on your own?"  
  
Cherry stood up and hugged Ms. Yokomoto, "Of course! Besides, all my friends are nearby."  
  
"I'll miss you, bye!" Ms. Yokomoto began dragging her luggage out the door.  
  
"Bye mom!" Cherry always wanted to say the last goodbye. She gave a final wave to Ms. Yokomoto and then closed the door.  
  
Cherry dropped on the couch again and wondered what to do next. She had been feeling a little down ever since school got out. Cherry figured to call Adella since the last time they talked was on the way back from The Rose Garden. She picked up the phone and dialed Adella's number.  
  
"Hello?" answered Adella.  
  
"Hey! It's Cherry. My mom just left for the airport and I'm home all alone."  
  
"Lucky you! I can't believe Ms. Yokomoto would leave you there for the whole summer! I guess she doesn't know you like I do!"  
  
"Speaking of knowing things, what happened at The Rose Garden between you and Kurama?"  
  
"Oh! It was so sweet!" Adella yelled, "We told eachother the love we had for one another! Then we walked through the garden hand in hand! But we decided to go slow and keep it personal business for awhile."  
  
Cherry was excited her plan worked, "That's great! We should get the group together and hang out."  
  
"Yeah! I'll call everyone to meet at Blossom Park in 10 minutes," volunteered Adella.  
  
"Sounds good! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
***Blossom Park***  
  
Cherry walked towards the stone bridge that crosses over Blossom Creek. This is where the group always met in Blossom Park. It was evening now and the sun was setting. No one else had arrived yet besides Hiei. He was sitting on the edge of the bridge staring at the fish in the water. Cherry smiled from a distance then joined him.  
  
They sat there for a minute then Hiei congratulated Cherry,"Good job on getting Kurama and Adella together. When we got home that day he called and told me everything."  
  
"Really? I didn't find out till just a while ago when I talked to Adella."  
  
"I would think of you to be the first to know." Hiei looked at Cherry. She seemed more quiet than her usual loud self.  
  
"That's what I would think too, but it was my fault I didn't nag at Adella to give me the news." Cherry suddenly remembered why she didn't talk to Adella right away."I guess I was ...too busy thinking of what you said to me ...in the garden."  
  
"I'm sorry if it bothered you,"apologized Hiei," it was true though, ...wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I never realized it either," Cherry laughed at her foolish self then looked up at Hiei. He was actually smiling to comfort her.  
  
"Hey guys!" yelled Kuwabara as he and the group walked on the bridge towards Cherry and Hiei. "What are you two doing alone?" Kuwabara nudged Cherry with his elbow and winked.  
  
"Waiting for all the late people," answered Hiei.  
  
Yusuke budged in,"Well, I just got some info from Koenma that there's work for the Spirit Detectives now. Botan is coming tomorrow to fill us in. Adella said Ms. Yokomoto left for her business trip, so I suggested the meeting at your place." Yusuke pointed to Cherry. "Is that ok?"  
  
"No problem," Cherry figured her apartment was more private than the park.  
  
"Great!" cheered Kuwabara. "Now, who wants to try and beat me at a game of basketball?"  
  
Adella volunteered while unleashing her arms from Kurama's, "I'm up for it!"  
  
"No way!" yelled Cherry, "I want to knock him down first!" She suddenly hid all her emotional feelings.  
  
"Ok, ok! You two can be partners, I get Yusuke," Kuwabara wasn't confident enough to play against two girls on his own.  
  
The group walked towards the basketball courts. Yukina and Keiko sat on a bench under a shady tree discussing their report cards from school. Cherry, Adella, Yusuke, and Kuwabara started their game. Hiei and Kurama sat on the bleachers watching the Girls vs. Boys.  
  
Kurama saw Hiei focused on Cherry."I noticed Hiei that you and Cherry have been talking alot lately."  
  
Hiei looked at the ground. "She's ...nice ...to be around."  
  
"I told you about Adella and I at The Rose Garden, but you never said anything about your time there." Kurama smiled.  
  
"Cherry and I talked about you two ...then about her," Hiei was still staring at the ground. "She told me of her arranged marriage in Makai and how she wasn't ready."  
  
"Cherry must really be opening up to you Hiei," Kurama's smile grew, "I didn't even know that."  
  
Hiei grinned,"Drop it Kurama before I rip out your precious voice box." He continued to look at Cherry again. Kurama giggled then sat back and watched the rest of the game as the girls were winning. 


	3. Spirit Detective Task

Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters, only Cherry and Adella are my originals. Note: Everyone is 17-years-old  
  
***I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP EVERYONE! This is my first fanfic and I want ya to leave a review telling what you think and how I can IMPROVE my writing! So, rip it up if ya want!***  
  
Chapter 3 - Spirit Detective Task  
  
***Spirit Detectives Meeting***  
  
It is Monday morning with only the sound of Cherry's three parakeets, Darcy, Diego, and Chappu, chirpping to be heard. She had just finished speaking with Ms. Yokomoto on the phone when Botan bursted through the door with the group. "CHERRY! How you doin'?! It's been a while since I've seen you!"  
  
" Oh, I didn't know you guys would be this early," Cherry was suprised to see everyone. (Good thing I already showered and dressed), she thought to herself.  
  
" Botan woke us all early," complained Kuwabara as he slumped onto the couch. Yusuke followed. Hiei and Kurama walked towards the balcony to check out the view. Adella went straight for the kitchen to get breakfast.  
  
" Well, it's not my fault you're not morning people!" roared Botan, then she went back to her innocent self, " Ok! Time for business! Everyone listen up!" Botan stood in front of the TV so she could be seen from anywhere. " It looks like the Spirit Detectives will have it easy this summer with one case!" Botan became serious," Well, this actually ...has alot to do about you Cherry. Our conflict is with Jane Lo Bei. Maybe you should tell us about her."  
  
Cherry's eyebrows rose," Sure, ...she was assigned to me as my disciple a few years ago. Jane is half mortal and half demon with the specialty energy impulse. She was 10-years-old when sent to Babu Mountain in Makai for training. That seems normal in other specialties, but with energy impulse training needs to start once the child can walk. Jane was an exception since energy impulse is rare. I showed her the power she had, but she couldn't control it. I guess she was upset one day then she released an impulse 05 in the temple. That's the strongest impulse attack you can do without killing yourself. Eighty-six people died and Babu was almost totally destroyed. Jane left Makai and returned to Ningenkai. That was the last I've heard of her."  
  
Botan snuffled then regained herself," Well, little Jane has been very busy and needs to be stopped. She does jobs for high-class businessmen here in Ningenkai such as stealing and assassinating. We can't have her running around using her powers like that. Koenma found out Jane is being sent here to Tokyo to assassinate the members of Rumati, a drug lord ring. Even though these people may deserve to die, we don't want conflict between mortals and demons. So, keep them alive, ...and if you have to ...kill Jane. Koenma will call Yusuke when she is spotted. Any questions?"  
  
Cherry continued to hide all her emotional feelings. Jane's problem just added to the weight. She couldn't imagine having to kill her former disciple, but it was a job of the Spirit Detectives.  
  
***Completing the Task***  
  
It is now Wednesday evening. Cherry is lying on the couch getting the first bit of rest she's had since the meeting. Adella suddenly bursted through the door.  
  
Cherry's eyes opened, " Am I the only one who ever knocks?"  
  
" Sorry 'bout that Cherry, but Yusuke got the call that Jane Lo Bei is on her way to a factory where the Rumati are. C'mon! The boys are downstairs."  
  
The Spirit Detectives staked out on a hill with a view of the factory waiting for Jane's arrival.  
  
Yusuke squinted his eyes and saw someone running across the roofs of the factories. " That must be her. Let's go."  
  
Jane was dressed in a black ninja uniform with a face mask. As she was about to open a window on the roof of the Rumati's factory, Adella used rose whip and stung Jane's hand. She looked up at the Spirit Detectives and recognized Cherry.  
  
Jane removed her mask and bowed onto one knee, " ...Lady Tachikawa. I've missed you. We are still oath sisters, no?" She stood up. Jane was almost as tall as Cherry now.  
  
Cherry could only see a 10-year-old girl. She felt like crying, but hid the pain behind a grin towards Jane, " Why are you using your powers like this?"  
  
" Because I can," Jane was about to open the window again, but Cherry kicked it closed. " Fine! You're no sister of mine! This battle is between you and me!"  
  
" Everyone get back. Don't do anything," warned Cherry to her friends.  
  
Jane used an impulse 03. Cherry blocked it from harming her and the group, but the roof of the factory collapsed. Everyone fell from two stories high.  
  
Jane got up and walked to where Cherry was lying motionless." Get up!"  
  
Cherry suddenly pulled Jane close then placed her hand on Jane's stomach and released a controlled impulse 03 directed to her. Cherry's eyes moistened while watching Jane be thrown to the wall, but she never cried. The lifeless body was bruised and bloody from the force of the attack focused on her." That's what you were suppose to learn," whispered Cherry to herself as she stood up. " Are you guys ok?"  
  
" Just fine," replied Yusuke, " this was a quick task."  
  
" Where are the Rumati?" asked Adella.  
  
" Maybe they got freaked out when the roof was falling," said Kuwabara while rubbing his bum," That was a hard fall!"  
  
Cherry walked closer to Jane, " So, what do we do with her body?"  
  
Botan popped out of nowhere, " That's my job! I'm taking her to Trew Island. She'll be cremated and all that other dead stuff. Ummm...you guys may want to go now. The summer is all yours!"  
  
The group walked towards Summit as the sun was rising. Everyone was silent and Cherry knew it was because of her. " It's ok, ...I don't think I would have been able to stop her any other way. I have no regrets." She gave a warm smile to the group.  
  
Kuwabara took a deep breath, " Well that's good! I was afraid to say anything 'cause you might smack me!"  
  
The group finally started to talk and continued walking. Hiei watched Cherry. He realized how strong she could be on her own. She never looked for emotional support from her friends as if she didn't want to get closer. More than ever Hiei believed Cherry was waiting for love. 


	4. No Need To Wait

Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters, only Cherry and Adella are my originals. Note: Everyone is 17-years-old  
  
***I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP EVERYONE! This is my first fanfic and I want ya to leave a review telling what you think and how I can IMPROVE my writing! So, rip it up if ya want!***  
  
Chapter 4 - No Need To Wait  
  
***The Illumshu Pendant***  
  
It was now Saturday evening. Cherry hadn't talked to any of her friends ever since they got back from the Spirit Detective's task. She had finally gotten over Jane's death, but still felt weighed down. Knock! Knock!  
  
(Who could that be? They actually knocked, so, it's not Botan or Adella.) Cherry got up from lying on the couch and opened the door.  
  
Her eyes widened, "Oh, hi ...Hiei."  
  
"No one's heard from you for awhile, so I thought I'd check up," Hiei started walking back towards the elevator, " Let's go."  
  
Cherry grabbed her coat and closed the door. She didn't know where they were going, but she followed her friend. They walked through the town. It was all lit up for a Saturday night. More people showed up on the streets as the sky grew darker. Hiei and Cherry continued walking and stopped at the top of a grassy cliff. The ocean could be heard crashing against the rocks below, but everything was pitch black. Cherry knew Hiei wouldn't bring her there for nothing, so she kept quiet.  
  
"Look out that way," Hiei pointed towards the ocean in a distance. Neon blue lights brightened the water in that one spot. "Those are illumshus. They're like dolphins, but glow. Over two thousand years ago, illumic demons came to Ningenkai to explore. Since they didn't want mortals to see them, they only traveled at night. The illumshus were brought with them to find their way in the dark. They were trained to always stay with the illumic demons' ship. One night, mortals spotted the ship and attacked. The demons wanted peace, but the mortals showed no pity. Braskai, the leader of the Illumic, used a self destruction blast to rid the pain of his people. The ship sunk and only 3 of the 200 illumic demons made it back to Makai. Ever since then, the illumshus have never left the sunken ship. Every night they lite up, waiting for instructions to show the way." Hiei pulled out a necklace with a ruby pendant from his pocket."This is for you. It's a stone that came from the eye of an illumshu."  
  
As he placed the necklace in Cherry's hand the pendant glowed neon blue. She knew the reason it lit up,"I wait as well ....with as much loyalty as the illumshus." With the necklace grasped in her hand, Cherry hugged Hiei as he wrapped his arms around her. Tears began to run down Cherry's face. She hugged Hiei tighter, but couldn't say anything. She cried so long that she fell asleep in Hiei's comforting embrace.  
  
***An Undecided Heart***  
  
Cherry woke up the next afternoon. She was lying on her bed in her apartment. As she turned onto her side, she noticed the Illumshu necklace on the nightstand and put it on. It had stopped glowing after the sun rose. (I have to see Hiei.). She got up, showered, and dressed. She still had the necklace on.As Cherry was about to leave, thoughts ran through her mind,(What will I say to him? Why do I have to see him?). She opened the door and Adella was standing there about to barge in.  
  
"Ahhhh!" jumped Cherry,"sorry, you scared me." She managed to pull a smile for her best friend.  
  
"That's ok little Iyane!" Adella smirked and wacked Cherry on the head,"where were you going?"  
  
"Ummmmm ....just out." Cherry didn't want to tell Adella about Hiei yet.  
  
"You might as well go 'just out' with the group to Blossom Park," Adella dragged Cherry out the door and they walked to the park.  
  
At Blossom Park, Kuwabara and Yusuke were playing basketball while Yukina and Keiko sat on the bleachers watching. Kurama was talking with Hiei on the stone bridge. Kurama noticed Cherry and Adella then waved.  
  
"Let's go! Kurama's waiting for me!" Adella pushed Cherry to start walking, but she just stood there.  
  
Kurama and Adella met then dissappeared into a cluster of cherry blossom trees. Hiei was sitting on the edge of the stone bridge, again, staring at the fish in the creek. Cherry walked over and sat next to him. She didn't know what to do or say, but at the same time she didn't want Hiei to feel rejected. Cherry slid closer to Hiei and linked her arm with his, then rested her head on his shoulder. Neither one said anything. Cherry's eyes closed and Hiei looked up to the sky with a smile.  
  
Kurama and Adella peeked at their best friends on the bridge from behind a tree.  
  
"Oh, Kurama! This is so sweet!" Adella was suprised,"I never knew there was a 'thing' between Hiei and Cherry! She never told me!" Adella loved the scene of romance and wrapped her arms around Kurama.  
  
"There is a 'thing' between them, but not all yet," Kurama continued to watch Hiei and Cherry then whispered, "Bearer of power which creates loneliness. Born to teach love and serenity. Forced to take lives without regret. Haunted by the past. Waits for eternal love. Though before her it lies ....within the forbidden child."  
  
Later on in the evening, Cherry, Adella, Kurama, and Hiei went back to Summit while the others went for milkshakes.  
  
Adella stopped on the steps of Summit, "Kurama and I are gonna be out here awhile. You two can go ahead home. I'll see ya later, bye!"  
  
Cherry waved goodbye then went to the elevator. Hiei walked with her to her apartment. They went out onto the balcony and stood facing eachother. The sun had just finally set and the Illumshu pendant began to glow neon blue again. It knew Cherry was still waiting. She held the pendant in her hands and looked up at Hiei while shedding a tear,"I'm sorry."  
  
Hiei put his hand on Cherry's cheek and kissed her lips. She didn't know what to do or say again, but she couldn't help being near Hiei. She woke up the next morning with him asleep by her side, but still every night the Illumshu pendant would glow.  
  
***News Discovered***  
  
"Cherry!" Adella barged through the door of Cherry's apartment. It had been almost a week since anyone seen her."Where are you Iyane!" She saw a letter on the kitchen counter and picked it up. Kurama and Hiei just then showed up at the door.  
  
"Is she here?" asked Kurama.  
  
Adella stared at the letter,"No, but she left this letter. It's addressed to you, Hiei." She handed the letter to Hiei and he opened it. Everyone was silent as he read it to himself.  
  
" What does it say?" Adella was anxious to hear what happened to her friend.  
  
Hiei was shocked,"She went back to Makai. She's ....she's pregnant."  
  
Adella's mouth dropped," What? Is that all?" She grabbed the letter and read it for herself,"She can sure say the sweetest stuff. What's the Illumshu pendant she wrote about?"  
  
" Wait! The Illumshu pendant! Maybe if I just see her one more time and show her ...I'll always be with her. I know where she's at!," Hiei ran out the door now knowing what he had to do.  
  
Adella joined Kurama on the couch then wrapped her arms around his neck and sighned,"Oh, Kurama. You're gonna have to tell me the whole story. It's so romantic."  
  
Kurama laughed,"Everything's romantic with you." Adella smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
***Eternal Love***  
  
Cherry stood on the stone balcony of Babu Mountain's temple. It was so high up in the air that clouds could be seen below. It had been three years now since she returned. Cherry didn't know what else to do. She regreted Ms.Yokomoto not knowing any truth, and felt guilty for getting too close with Hiei, then leaving him.The sun was setting again and she knew the Illumshu pendant would glow. Suddenly a familar hand layed on her shoulder.  
  
Cherry turned around,"...Hiei." She couldn't believe Hiei found her. Just then the sun set. Cherry cupped the pendant in her hands, waiting for it to glow again, but it never did. She looked up at Hiei and smiled. Cherry hugged him with tears of joy.  
  
Hiei whispered into her ear,"There's no need to wait anymore ....I love you." He took the necklace off of her and threw it over the balcony where it fell endlessly. Cherry had found her eternal love lying before her the whole time.  
  
..........Cherry and Hiei always for eternity 


End file.
